Friend's Forever
by Sweet Omega
Summary: I wrote this along time ago, so pleeze no flames! Rini gets dropped into the DBZ world!
1. The Beginning

|Chapter 1: |  
It was a dark and stormy night... that's how you'd like this to | |start wouldn't you. Well sorry it doesn't. Actually it was a sunny | |morning but anyway let me introduce my self. My name is Son Pan and | |this is the story of mine about one of my best friend and one of the| |weirdest I have ever met (not that I can talk) and it all started | |that sunny morning... "Oooooo Nooo I'm gonna be late!!" I screamed running across the street. (Huff,Huff) There's the school I'm gonna | |make it!WHOOO!!"   
  
"Pan you need to try and get up earlier, live with voracity, one of | |these days you're gonna be late and in big trouble." My best friend|Bra yelled at me.  
  
"Vor-aci-ty what? Just shut-up Bra just because|your here at like 6:00 in the morning doesn't mean I have to.  
  
" (sigh)"Oh,well just drop it. Guess what I heard this morning?"   
  
"What they are raising the grading scale?"   
  
"No" Bra said with a smug look on her face "We got a new student."  
  
"Really which class are they joinig?"   
  
"How should I...(RING) Well there is first bell you better get back to your class room ."  
  
"OK talk to you at lunch." Wow a new student I hope they join my class.  
  
"Good morning class" her teacher called as he entered and stood at his desk   
  
"As you have doubtlessly heard judging how fast news |travels in this school we have a new student joining us today. Come |on in." At this a small girl with pink hair in buns that fell into | |pigtails came in muttering to herself  
  
" I WILL get Sentunsa for | |this.." Right before she placed a bright smile across her face. "My | |name is Chibi-Usa." She said as she scanned the room with her large pink eyes.  
  
"Now I want you all to be nice and make Chibi-Usa at home, ok?"  
"Yes, Mr. Fugisawa." Came the loud reply. "Very good you can sit next to Pan"   
  
"Ok" she replied happily "Now on to math."   
  
She walked up to her seat and sat down saying "Hi my name is Chibi-Usa but you can call me Rini."   
  
"Hi Rini my name is Pan nice to met you. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friend?"   
  
"That would be great!" Lunch time rolled around as Rini helped me find Bra. | | | |"She said to meet here."   
  
"Maybe she forgot."   
  
"Maybe... or she might be on the roof."   
  
"Well lets go look" As we reached the roof Pan sensed Bra but she wasn't alone and she was very weak.   
  
"Bra!" I yelled as I swung open the door. And there stood one of the weirdest thing I have ever seen. It was a ugly plant type thing was holding Bra upside down and making her flash different colors. "Back off you stupid plant!!" I cried as I ran to kick it but it grabbed my leg and I started to feel really tired."   
  
"Stop it" I heard Rini say and then she yelled out "Moon Prism Power!" I used all my strength to look up at Rini she was dressed in a sailor uniform type thing "On behalf of the moon I'll punish you. Then the thing talked saying   
"Yeah right now hand over your energy."  
  
"No way Small Lady's Freezing Kiss!" A bight blue light then hit the monster and it crumbled dropping a stunned Bra and a confused me as we both stared at this new student. 


	2. Explaining is Hard

Chapter 2:  
  
"I am so sorry about that! I didn't mean to drop you on your heads. Ha,ha,ha...." Rini said as she laughed nervously hand behind her head. "I should never have brought you two into this."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Bra said "you are a time traveler from the 30th century..."she said as we sat on the roof of the school.  
  
"Yup, right so far..." Rini answered in a tone of voice that told you she had done this before.  
  
"You went back to the 20th century to receive training from your mother, but she didn't she was your mother at the time, and then you went back to the 30th century to visit your parents..."I added quickly.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"But you got lost and ended up here right?" Bra said in her superior sounding voice.  
  
"Right and the worse part is that no one really knows that I was coming home for a little while. But I haven't had much time here yet I just had enough time to trick the principle here into think I was a new exchange student from America."  
  
"Now how did you manage that?" I asked   
  
" I used Luna P, I was hoping that Sentunsa would have contacted me she's the only one who knows I was coming home." said with a sad look upon her face. RING!!   
  
"Could that bell be any louder! Oh well we will be glad to help you out Rini. I'm sure our parents will to after all they have been through." Bra said in her reassuring voice. "But first we better get back or we'll be late."   
Later that day...  
  
"Miss Pan!!!!" Mr. Fugisawa yelled  
  
"What??" I answered sleepily   
  
"I'm so sorry if my class bores you but if you don't mind tell us the answer to this math problem!"   
  
"Ummmm....,"  
"Number 15," Rini whispered to me "its x=10"   
  
"umm... x=10?"  
  
"Why yes Miss Pan I'm glad you understand now class..."Ring! "I guess we'll have to continue on Monday have a nice weekend!"  
  
"Are you OK Pan?"  
"Yeah I don't even remember falling asleep..."  
  
"I wasn't suprised its cause all of our energy was stolen by that monster you'll feel better after a good nights rest." She said as we came to our lockers. "Hopefully Sentunsa left me a message..." She hopefully said as she opened her lock and out popped a ball in the shape of a cat's head but instead of falling to the ground it floated up to level with Rini's head.  
  
"What the hell is that?!?!" Bra said as she walked up behind Rini.  
  
"This is Luna P I'll show you what it can do later."  
  
"Yeah first we should go talk to our parents. Oh yeah I forgot to ask if you had a place to stay yet Rini." Bra said.  
  
"Nope, I was just gonna rent a room at a hotel..." Rini said quietly.  
  
"No way you will stay with me or Bra O.K."  
  
"O.K.!"  
  
"Now let's go talk to my dad first cause he should just be getting home." I said happily Besides I can always ask if she can stay the night if he doesn't believe me. " Let's Go!" 


End file.
